Si Badluck dari Goa hantu
by izumi chieko
Summary: Title: Si BadLuck dari Goa hantu. Author: Izumi Chieko. Pair: NarutoXHinata Genre: Gak niat humor, karna kalau ini disebut humor sangatlah garing. Tapi acak-acakan aja gitu. Entah genre apalah ini (T…T)
FF/ NaruHina Oneshoot

 **Title:** Si BadLuck dari Goa hantu.  
 **Author:** Izumi Chieko.  
 **Pair:** NarutoXHinata

 **Rated:** PG 16

 **Disclaimer :** Naruto belonng's to **Masashi Kishimoto**  
 **Genre:** Gak niat humor, karna kalau ini disebut humor sangatlah garing. Tapi acak-acakan aja gitu. Entah genre apalah ini (T…T)  
 **Warning:** Non EYD fic!

 **Author Note:** Nyahahah! Pemanasan!. Aku gak tau harus ngapain dan akhirnya setelah lama nulis gaje terbuat lah fanfic pendek ini dalam waktu 3 jam, kalau ada typos mohon maaf deh ya, aku gak re read soalnya. Btw*

.

.

Tsaa! Enjoy!

.

.

.

Hm. Gue gak akan memulai awal cerita ini dengan sebuah kalimat pagi yang cerah dan kawan-kawannya, karena pada kenyataan nya secerah apapun pagi sekarang, sama sekali gak akan menyurutkan kenyataan bahwa pagi milik gue itu suram. Well, gue Uzumaki Naruto, si badluck dari gua hantu, dan inilah kisah gue.

Hari ini gue bangun pagi, lebih sedikit lah, pokoknya didunia gue jam sembilan lebih tiga puluh itu masih kebilang pagi. Dengan penuh harapan gue merangkak ke dapur, berharap masih ada secuil makanan tersisa disana. Dan ketika pintu kulkas terbuka, jeng jeng.. gue nemu es batu. Gue lupa kalau sekarang akhir bulan.

Oke lah kalau begitu. Naruto, lo sarapan sama es batu aja, biar greget.

Akhirnya dengan perut keroncongan gue memutuskan buat mandi, tak apalah, hari ini gue gak usah sarapan. Ntar gue langsung makan siang di kantin kampus aja. Kali aja, ya.. kali aja, ada keajaiban yang menghampiri gue di kantin sana. Traktir kek, atau ada yang bayar utang misalnya.

Tiga menit dan gue selesai mandi. Udahlah, cowok itu mandinya emang cepet. Cuman gosok gigi, sabunan, beres. Eh, tadi gue gosok gigi, nggak, sih? Whatever deh..

Sebenernya hari ini gue lagi bebas jadwal, jadi kekampus niat buat ngasihin tugas ke dosen doang. Kalau dosen nya gak killer mah gue mending bolos deh. Lumayan kan bisa bedrest. #Halah.

Setelah memastikan diri di cermin kalau wajah tampan gue ini siap untuk menatap dunia, akhirnya gue ngunci pintu. Motor kesayangan gue udah terpampang dengan gantengnya. Gue nyalain dia, dan mulailah menyusuri jalanan kota.

Sambil menikmati jalanan kota, gue mulai menyusun harapan-harapan kecil buat hari ini. Gak muluk-muluk sih. Setidaknya hari ini gak usah badluck-badluck amatlah. Gue cape TT-TT

Gue mau cerita sedikit tentang julukan buluk itu.

Badluck. Ya.. kalau gue pikirin secara dalam-dalam nih, ya. Hidup gue itu memang banyak yang gituan nya. Tapi gue bersyukur kesialan gue itu gak nyampe yang parah-parah amat. Tapi meskipun sekedar kesialan ringan, kalau lo dapetin setiap hari juga bikin repot kan? Sedih, deh.

Julukan itu gue dapetin pas semester satu. Temen gue, si sok cool, sok alim Sasuke-teme, yang bikin nya. Dari situ gue sadar, dia gak sealim mukanya. Daleman nya jahat! Eh, maksud gue jiwa nya gitu. Dan dari situ juga tersebarlah sudah julukan norak tadi. Dan sejak saat itu juga, hidup gue gak seindah pas gue jaman TK.

Ngomong-ngomongin soal TK, gue baru nyadar motor gue berhenti disebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak. Ditengah keceriaan makhluk mungil nan kawaii itu gue mulai sedih lagi. Ya Tuhan, ternyata motor gue mogok.

Pengen nangisss! TTATT

Gue dorong motor kesayangan gue ini entah sampai mana, yang jelas gue nanya ke bu Guru TK yang kebetulan lewat, dideket sini ada bengkel katanya. Gue gak ngerti kenapa tuh bu guru tadi bilang bengkelnya ada di deket sini sementara 15 menit sudah terlewati gue gak nemu satupun bengkel.

Dan.. entah dimenit keberapa gue pun nyampe. Tapi yang menyambut gue bukanlah mas-mas penjaga bengkel, melainkan satpam berkumis lebat inilah yang nangkring dihadapan gue.

Gue nyampe di kampus. Bukan di bengkel. Kaki gue gempor, mameeen!

"Motor nya lagi diajak jalan-jalan, mas?"

Jalan-jalan kumis lo gimbal! "Bukanlah pak, mogok nih. Punya minum gak pak? Haus banget."

Dan si satpam pun memberikan gue segelas air. Hah.. pas dia senyum sambil nyodorin air tuh udah berasa liat malaikat pembawa berkah. Adem.. airnya.

"Titip motor, pak!"

Gue masuk ke gedung kampus. Jam segini rame banget mahasiswa yang hilir mudik kesana kemari. Beberapa temen nepukin pundak gue, niatnya sih nyapa kali ya. Tapi akibat perut kosong yang menyebabkan tubuh gue lemah, makanya sapaan mereka terkesan begitu jahat dimata gue.

Baru gue mau masuk ke kelas, tiba-tiba hape gue bunyi. Langsung gue angkat tanpa gue liat layar. Begitu nyambung, suara serak jemek bikin merinding terdengar dari sebrang sana.

"Naru-kun~"

Ser… bulu kuduk gue langsur berdiri.

"Iye apaan, San?"

"Udah dibilangin manggilnya yang lengkap!"

"Iya, maksud gue," jeda bentar, gue tiba-tiba mules. "San-chaaan.. ada apa gerangan San-chan..?"

"Ihihi.. kamu manis ba nget sih Naru-kun, pengen aku jadiin suami deh!"

Amit-amit! Dalam hati gue.

"….."

"Ehem. Aku mau nagih utang."

Coba lo scroll ke atas. Tadi gue berharap semoga ada yang bayar hutang kan sama gue? Sekarang gue baru inget, orang-orang gak pernah punya hutang sama gue. Tapi gue punya hutang sama orang. Maksud gue, orang-orang.

"Ehehe.." gue paksain diri buat ngehe. Sial dah, kenapa nagih disaat genting begini?

"Jangan Cuma 'hahahehe', buruan bayar! Transferin sekarang juga!"

Nah, keluar deh suara aslinya. Kuping gue berdengung gara-gara suara dia. "Pelanin dikit suara lo, kadal!"

Dia terkikik,

"Ehehe, iya, maaf. Ayo dong, Naru-kun.. Kamu gak kasian sama aku? Hari ini aku mau cek kandungan gak punya biaya, belum lagi—"

"COWOK MANA BISA HAMIL, SANTOSO?!"

Tut. Sambungan nya terputus. Stress gue ngobrol sama dia. Lo gak usah nanya kenapa ada nama itu di sini. Karena gue juga bingung sebenernya bencong satu ini berasal dari daerah mana. Jadi.. gue puter arah dan meninggalkan kelas, mampir ke mesin ATM dan transferin uang ke si bencong. Okelah gue lunasin deh hutang gue. Pas keluar dari ATM perut gue melilit..antara lapar dan sedih ngeliat sisa saldo tabungan.

Setelah itu gue balik lagi ke gedung kampus. Gue ngasihin tugas gue ke dosen dan mampir ke kantin. Sebelumnya gue ke WC bentar. Tapi kalau tau bakalan ada kejadian kayak gini.. gue gak akan memutuskan buat mampir ke WC.

Gue gak tau apa yang gue injek barusan. Yang gue sadari hanyalah sekarang gue lagi ngejogrok dilantai dengan posisi yang gak banget. Berbagai macam jenis tawa dibelakang sana menjadi backsound yang begitu menyayat hati. Lengkap.. udah deh lengkap.

"Naruto-senpai! Maaf, aku lupa naro peringatan kalau lantai nya masih basah! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf! Maaf!"

"Loh, Naruto?"

Suara ini.. Ah gue lupa cerita sama lo. Meskipun hidup gue selalu diselingi hal-hal kecil yang menyebalkan seperti tadi, tapi ada satu hal besar yang begitu berpengaruh sehingga bikin gue bersyukur dilahirkan sebagai seorang Naruto.

"Kamu ngapain duduk di lantai toilet?"

Karena dia. Hinata. Pacar gue. Cewek canti, pinter, anggun, lembut ini jonggok didepan gue. Tangannya yang putih itu bantuin gue supaya berdiri. Ah, indah banget.

"Aaah.. gak seru, ah! Bubar bubar."

Bubar aja lo sonoh, ! Ngapain dari tadi berdiri depan pintu Cuma buat ngetawain gue doang. Gue yakin yang barusan ngomong itu fans nya Hinata. Wkwkwk, sakit hati kan lo? Makan tuh!

"Ini kesialan yang keberapa kalinya, Naru?"

Gue tatap sinis ke arah Hinata, dan dia malah ngelus-ngelus rambut gue sambil tetep nyengir.

"Rese, lo."

"Haha, iya maaf. Kantin, yuk? Laper."

Jeda panjang…. gue cuma ngikutin Hinata yang jalan duluan. Makan di kantin.. saku gue rata, dompet gue kosong. Gue bayar pake apaan?

"Hinata?"

Si ketua klub orkestra yang tenar itu berhenti, dia berbalik dan gue gak berani natap wajah dia. "Ya?", masa gue mau bilang mau minjem duit? Jujur aja gue malu… malu… T—T

"Ya ya, aku ngerti. Aku yang traktir, Naruuu~"

Gue diem. Harga diri gue berasa jatoh. Oh.. sehari aja, bisa gak sih gue terlihat keren dimata makhluk mabushii ini?

"Ntar.. ntar gue bayar!"

Hinata ketawa pelan, darah gue berdesir. "Bayar pake cinta juga gak apa-apa, kok."

Tsah! Inilah akibatnya kalau lo jadi seorang yang sahabatan sama Kiba. Kiba – sahabatnya Hinata - gombal noraknya tuh keterlaluan. Serem sumpah.

Dan selanjutnya hari gue berakhir dengan begitu sempurna. Gak ada yang lebih sempurna selain ketika lo bangun tengah malem, lo sadar bahwa disisi lo ada orang yang paling lo cintai tertidur disana. Kalau buat gue ada tambahan nya. Tertidur disamping lo dengan wajah yang begitu polos.. dan tubuh yang juga polos.

Gak perlu ada penjelasan tentang gue sama dia abis ngapain. Hehe.

Kalau ada Hinata, apapun kesialan yang gue dapet, pada akhirnya gue selalu ngerasa bahagia. Gue ngerasa dia itu kebalikan dari hidup gue. Ketika gue diberi julukan sebagai si badluck, maka Hinata ada dengan segala keberuntungan yang dia bawa. Deket-deket sama dia, gue selalu kecipratan beruntung.

Tapi gue takut kalau ini bakalan berdampak juga sama Hinata. Gue takut kalau deket-deket sama gue, dia bakalan kena sial. Tapi sejauh ini, yang gue liat dia selalu bahagia. Gue gak berniat sombong.. tapi emang gitu keliatan nya.

Hah.. gue tau. Mungkin karena aura keberuntungan Hinata itu terlalu besar, makanya kehadiran gue gak berpengaruh buat dia.

"Umh.. Naruto? Kok bangun?"

He? Hinata bangun deh. Kayaknya kegiatan gue buat nyentuh wajahnya tadi bikin dia terusik.

"Er.. gue laper, jadi gue bangun."

"Emang ada makanan?" suara Hinata serak banget, tiba-tiba muka gue berasa panas saat inget alasan kenapa dia jadi serak gitu. Eh.. gue harus minta maaf.

"Gak ada, sih. Makanya gue tetep diem disini."

"Kalau gitu makan aku aja, Naruto.."

"….."

Sialaaaan! Becanda lo gak asik!

Gue peluk dia erat banget, niatnya sih biar dia susah napas, ngehukum karena candaan gak mutunya itu. Tapi yang ada dia malah ketawa. Setelah dia kembali tidur, dengan perlahan gue peluk tubuhnya. Kadang gue pengen nanya, pacaran sama gue itu termasuk keberuntungan buat Hinata..?

atau malah sebaliknya, ya?

.

.

Owari~

Gaje! Aku tau! Dah. *kabuuuuuuuuuuuuur*


End file.
